


Tus días y mis noches

by sunflow3rs



Series: Amanece, que no es poco [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Future Fic, M/M, Polyamory
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Aunque Terushima y Kyoutani pasen muchas noches fuera, Yamaguchi sabe que siempre se despertará junto a ellos.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yamaguchi Tadashi/Terushima Yuuji
Series: Amanece, que no es poco [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702486
Kudos: 19





	Tus días y mis noches

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Por qué demonios no se me había ocurrido este trío antes? No tengo ni idea pero, sorpresa, ahora me encanta. Este pequeño drabble o historieta forma parte de un libro que subiré dentro de un par de días -o una semana idk-, que todavía no sé si será un One-Shot o qué, sobre este ship y llamado "Los lobos que aúllan a la luz de la luna" y, weno, va sobre hombres lobos. Así que sí, Terushima y Kyoutani son hombres lobos y Yamaguchi es el alma caritativa que los cuida. 
> 
> Espero que os guste. Este lo he escrito enseguida y me parece muy cute ok. Muchas gracias por leer y besos para todos ustedes!! <3
> 
> (También estoy en Wattpad como s4nfl0w3rs y tumblr como sunflow3r xd)

La risa de Terushima a primera hora de la mañana es lo que le despierta. Se mueve encima de la cama buscando la almohada a tientas, con los ojos aun cerrados y sin tener ganas de abrirlos. Luego, se escucha un portazo y, de nuevo, la voz de Terushima pidiendo silencio.

Yamaguchi suspira tapando su rostro con el cojín pensando en que tiene que ser muy temprano como para coincidir con la llegada de los otros dos chicos. Supone el sol está a punto de salir y que, por lo tanto, la noche ha llegado a su fin.

Los pasos de Kyoutani y Terushima resuenan por toda la casa. Sus pisadas son fuertes sobre el piso de madera y, sobre todo, cruje en las escaleras. Terushima continúa hablando, ahora intentando susurrar, mientras se acercan despacio a la habitación del fondo, en la cual Yamaguchi se encuentra durmiendo.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a esa cascada cuando haga mejor tiempo —dice Terushima a la vez que abre el pomo de la puerta. La ventana está cerrada y la cortina marrón tapa cualquier rayo de sol matutino que se intente colar en la habitación. Kyoutani chasquea su lengua en señal de acuerdo mientras camina, intentando que sus pisadas no suenen tanto, a la ventana. Rueda un poco la cortina para matar a la oscuridad absoluta del cuarto, como siempre, y luego comienza a desvestirse. —Creo que a Tadashi le gustaría.

Yamaguchi, a pesar de que le está escuchando, no dice nada. Está lo suficientemente cansado como para que ninguna frase coherente se cree en su cabeza, así que se mantiene en silencio y respirando pesadamente a través de la funda de la almohada. Siente, entonces, el cómo uno de los lados del colchón se hunde y las sábanas se levantan. Terushima se mete de la cama después de quitarse la ropa con la que había pasado la madrugada fuera, quedando únicamente en calzoncillos, y se apresura a abrazar el caliente cuerpo de Yamaguchi.

—Ah, me estaba muriendo de frío —se queja una vez ha pasado sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su novio. En realidad solo está exagerando, porque a pesar de que afuera hace un frío que pela, la temperatura de su cuerpo siempre está por encima de la media. Yamaguchi recibe con gusto el cuerpo contrario y deja que de su boca salga un ronquido suave y hasta melódico, como si fuera un gato demostrando que se encuentra a gusto.

—¿Crees que nieve dentro de poco? —Pregunta Kyoutani acostándose también y acercándose al par con cuidado por debajo de las mantas. Terushima se encoge de hombros y suelta una mano que está enrollada en el delgado cuerpo de Yamaguchi para tocar a Kyoutani. —Ah, odio la nieve.

A Yamaguchi le gusta cuando nieve. La extensa explanada que tiene como jardín se vuelve de un intenso blanco que se extiende hasta la entrada del bosque, en donde los picos de los árboles están bañados en diminutos copos de nieve. Sin embargo, a Kyoutani le impide correr como a él le gusta debido a que sus patas se quedan enterradas con facilidad y, además, tiene que aguantar a Terushima saltando de aquí para allá a su alrededor, como si fuese la primera vez que presencia una nevada.

—Lo que tienes es poco espíritu —se queja Terushima, habiendo alcanzado el brazo de Kyoutani y tirando de él hacia el cuerpo de su novio. Este último se consigue relajar, aún más si es posible, cuando siente la nariz de Kyoutani chocar con su espalda, y baja uno de los manos que tenía en la almohada hacia su cabeza.

—¿Espíritu de qué? —Escupe molesto Kyoutani, cerrando los ojos él también y acomodándose para dormir al menos unas cuantas horas. Había salido cerca de las doce con Terushima, corriendo de un lugar a otro por el bosque, para encontrar una pequeña cascada de la cual su novio se había enamorado al instante. Kyoutani también cree que a Yamaguchi le encantaría.

—Y yo qué sé, de Navidad o algo así. —Terushima apoya su cabeza en la almohada de Yamaguchi soltando un suspiro, y enreda su mano en la que este tiene sobre la cabeza de Kyoutani. A Yamaguchi el aire le comienza a faltar, sintiéndose un tanto asfixiado por un momento, y se obliga a abandonar su pequeña cueva. Ante sus inquietos movimientos, sus dos novios abren los ojos y gracias a la poca luz que entra por la ventana son capaces de observar su adormilado rostro.

—Buenos días —bisbisea de una manera apenas audible, con el pelo desordenado y un rastro de saliva seca por el costado de su labio. Kyoutani se permite sonreír, al menos un poco, antes de que Terushima obligue al chico a pegar su cabeza a la almohada.

—Demasiado temprano para un buenos días —explica queriendo dormir, jodidamente cansado de las cerca de seis horas que había estado recorriendo la montaña a petición de Kyoutani. No se arrepiente, ni mucho menos, es solo que a él no le va mucho lo de hacer ejercicio. Se dice que es lo suficientemente mayor como para pasar de ello, junto a sus apenas veinticuatro años.

—Buenas noches, entonces —ríe perezosamente Yamaguchi, apretando el agarre que tiene en sus dos novios y cerrando nuevamente sus ojos, con la intención de dormir hasta que sol estuviese lo suficiente alto como para denominarse día.

Kyoutani vuelve a sonreír y con el olor de Yamaguchi pegado a su nariz, teniendo todavía los estragos del sudor, la tierra y Terushima impregnados en su cuerpo, se permite recuperar las fuerzas que había perdido.


End file.
